Esperanza
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Johanna se sentía vacía después de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, pero a veces la espereza regresa sin darnos cuenta. Pésimo resumen. Mi regalo del amigo invisible navideño del foro Hasta el final de la pradera, para Sweed. dreams. 86


**Disclaimer: **Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.

** Autora: ColorInTheSky**

**Resumen: **Johanna se sentía vacía después de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, pero a veces la espereza regresa sin darnos cuenta. Pésimo resumen. Mi regalo del amigo invisible navideño del foro Hasta el final de la pradera, para Sweed. dreams. 86**  
**

**Nota**: Hola, perdón por subirlo tan tarde, pero andaba ocupadilla, con eso del regreso a clases mañana :C (que triste), espero que lo disfruten.

**Esperanza**

Los gritos ensordecedores la hicieron temblar suavemente, contuvo las ganas de taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos, pues ella no era como Annie, ella era la fuerte y orgullosa Johanna, la que no le temía a casi nada, o tal vez esa era la antigua Johanna a la que no le habían quitado todo lo que tenia.

Se obligo a suspirar tratando de calmarse, sus manos temblaban fuera de control y las apretó en la silla cerrando sus ojos, no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, no era terror, solo era miedo, ese miedo que pensó nunca volvería a sentir.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar lentamente, como una brisa fresca en medio del insoportable calor, y se obligo a si misma a perderse en ellos.

Era una mañana fría, demasiado para su gusto, no era que le gustara el calor, pero el frio no le agradaba porque detestaba levantarse de su tibia cama para exponerse al aire gélido.

—Johanna—una voz masculina y cantarina susurro a su lado haciéndola gruñir.

—Déjame en paz—dijo poniéndose su almohada sobre su cabeza.

—No seas floja—escucho las risas de esa persona provocando que volviera a gruñir, pero esta esa persona comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a destaparla.

Entre risas, gruñidos y también insultos se levando de su cama, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en su cara infantil que hicieron reír aún más a su hermano mayor.

—cámbiate, te esperare abajo en 5 minutos, si no llegas subiré por ti—rodo los ojos a su molesto hermano.

Se vistió mientras mascullaba maldiciones y torturas para su hermano, que seguramente se estaría riendo de ella en eso momentos, haciendo solo que se enfureciera.

—Ya estoy lista—dijo una vez que bajo encontrándose con la sonrisa juguetona de su pariente.

—¿Lista fierecilla?—que usar su apodo solo la hizo enfurecer más.

—cállate quieres, no puedo creer que seamos hermanos, no nos parecemos en nada—espeto ella.

Aunque aquello parecía la mentira más grande del mundo tenía algo de verdad en ello, si bien físicamente eran casi idénticos su carácter era totalmente contrario, él era mucho más amable y risueño, siempre veía el lado positivo a todo, era esa clase de personas que todos quieren tener cerca y aunque ella siempre solía decir que era molesto en realidad era todo lo contrario, porque era la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Como tú digas fierecilla—se acerco a ella acomodándole la bufanda y los guantes para después ponerle su gorro.

—¿Mamá no nos va a acompañar hoy?—pregunto al notar la ausencia de su progenitora.

La expresión de su hermano decayó notoriamente, pero casi inmediatamente puso una sonrisa, solo para calmarla—Hoy no se siente muy bien, tal vez otro día—susurro poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas, ella una especie de mochila que parecía más grande que su cuerpo en sí y él su hacha, pero al verla a ella le quito la mochila y se la puso en el hombro.

Inmediatamente tomo de la mano a su hermano mayor, sitiándose protegida y contenta como cada vez que estaba con él.

Volteo un poco su mirada hacia atrás viendo con tristeza como se alejaban de su casa, dejando sola a su madre, pues su padre había fallecido cuando ella tenía solo 2 años, por lo que no lo recordaba, pero su hermano solía contarle siempre cosas bonitas de él. Volteo la mirada a su hermano que veía el camino, él era la persona que se había hecho cuando de todo desde que su madre enfermo unos meses atrás, ahora ella con solo 8 años estaba al cuidado completo de hermano que tenía 16 años, por su mayor temor era que él saliera elegido en la cosecha.

—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto tratando de seguirle el paso.

—A un lugar muy especial—hizo un puchero, no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

El bosque donde cortaban los arboles no quedaba lejos de su casa, así que no era un camino largo, pero esta vez no parecían ir al mismo lugar de siempre, se estaban alejado demasiado, cosa que la perturbo un poco, pero al saber que iba con su hermano supo que no había nada que temer.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad llegaron a lo que parecía ser un claro, pero al acercarse cada vez más se dio cuenta de que no lo era, en realidad era un lugar feo, carecía totalmente de vida, el piso que debería estar lleno de pasto verde estaba ennegrecido por las cenizas, los arboles que deberían erguirse poderos sobre sus cabezas, no estaban, y los pocos que quedan estaban negros y sin follaje.

—Este lugar no me gusta—susurro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?—frunció los labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Un lugar sin vida—sentencio observando con detalle todo—¿qué fue lo que paso con ese pedazo de bosque?—pregunto volteando su mirada al joven que estaba a su lado.

—Un incendio—el viento la hizo temblar.

—No me gusta—frunció el ceño nuevamente—Papá murió en uno—su hermano la miro de reojo y sonrió.

—Eso es cierto—se agacho a su altura—pero dime ¿qué es lo que ves aquí?—dijo señalándole la ceniza.

—Ceniza y…—respondió— muerte—su hermano suspiro con exasperación.

—No Johanna tienes que ver más allá, dime ¿qué ves?—comenzó a pensar que tal vez su hermano había perdido la cabeza.

—ya te dije lo que veo, deja de hacer tu estúpida pregunta.

—Te voy a decir algo Johanna, a veces las cosas pasan, inicia con un pequeño fuego que se extiende más allá quemando todo a su paso, pero a veces la destrucción no es siempre lo que parece—miro asombrada como aquel chico escarbaba en la ceniza.

—¿qué haces?

—Solo mira esto—sus ojos brillaron.

—es una plantita, p-pero ¿cómo…?—el chico le sonrió.

—¿Impresionada?—asintió un par de veces emocionada.

El viento soplo y la ceniza voló, entonces se dio cuenta algo que había ignorado, en algunas partes del piso algo estaba creciendo, parecía ser unas pequeñas plantas.

—Cuando hay un incendio no todo es malo, es suelo comienza a nutrirse y se haber huecos que fomentan la formación de la vegetación y algunos animales comienzan a venir y así poco a poco, el bosque vuelve a surgir—ambos observaron a su alrededor, esa parte de bosque frondoso y verde, lleno de vida.

—Eso es asombroso—chillo emocionada.

—La esperanza es igual—ella lo miro sin comprender—a veces pasan cosas horribles que nos hacen perder la esperanza, como si fuera un incendio en nuestro corazón y justo cuando creemos que no tenemos nada, que nuestro corazón es tan árido como este lugar lleno de cenizas, pero si logramos escarbar un poco y ver más allá descubrimos que en realidad no es así, que aún queda vida en medio de todo eso, las emociones vuelven a surgir, las cosas buenas vuelven a pasar y la esperanza regresa.

—Pero Los juegos—susurro temerosa.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—¿Qué pasa si tu vas a los juegos?—su hermano suspiro.

—Voy a estar bien—ella frunció el ceño tratando de contener las lagrimas al pensar en algo tan horrible como eso—Se usar un hacha ¿recuerdas?—ella negó con la cabeza.

—y si…¿soy yo la que voy?—la expresión de su hermano se ensombreció.

—Te enseñare como utilizar un hacha…pero, yo no puedo prometerte que el mundo va a mejor, que todo será dicha y felicidad, pero hay algo que si te puedo asegurar—acaricio su mejilla con ternura, manchándola—el bosque crecerá y tu esperanza nunca va a desaparecer, prométeme que aunque que las cosas sean duras tu esperanza nunca morirá—las lagrimas empaparon su rostro limpiándolo—Cuando ya no puedas más ven a este lugar y si eso no es posible recuerda, Johanna, recuerda—los brazos protectores de su hermano la abrazaron y la hicieron sentir segura.

—Lo prometo—susurro abrazándolo—Nunca perderé la esperanza.

Abrió los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo ya no temblaba, los gritos se habían callado, todo estaba en silencio ahora.

—Johanna—una voz la llamo haciendo voltear el rostro hacia su derecha—Ven aquí—la madre de Katniss estaba desde un cuarto llamándola.

Temerosa se levanto y camino despacio hasta la habitación, con cuidado entro tratando de no hacer ruido, Annie estaba recostada con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, envuelto en unas toallas.

—Johanna—la sonrisa de Annie era deslumbrante, era una sonrisa que no había tenido desde…que Finnick no regreso—Ven acércate, tienes que verlo—con pasos firme se acerco hasta llegar a su lado, entonces despacio destapo al pequeño bultito.

Sus ojos brillaron como aquel día que vio a la planta en medio del bosque destruido, era precioso, el pequeño bebe abrió los ojos lentamente mientras bostezaba, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre.

—E-es…—susurro.

—Un niño—respondió la señora Everdeen sonriendo—es precioso ¿no?—Johanna asintió un par de veces con emoción.

—Oye Johanna ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?—pregunto Annie.

Inclino la cabeza en señal de duda—Alexander ¿por qué?—la sonrisa de su amiga se ensancho.

—Porque ya he decidido como se llamará—antes de que pudiera decir algo Annie la interrumpió—Finnick Alexander Odair—abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y a derramarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras sonreía y reprimía los sollozos.

—Es hermoso—dijo secándose las lagrimas que volvieron a mojar sus mejillas nuevamente.

Annie le sonrió con empatía y ella se sintió por primera vez en años feliz y comprendió que tal vez las cosas habían valido la pena, porque en medio de ese lugar lleno de destrucción las cosas poco a poco parecían mejorar y la esperanza llenaba los corazones nuevamente y su hermano siempre tuvo la razón.

Años después…

El bosque era tranquilo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido a parte de sus zapatos en medio de la tierra mojada por las lluvias.

—¿Está muy lejos tía Johanna?—sonrió volteando a ver a los pequeños que la seguían.

—Dejen de quejarse que estoy segura que caminan más cuando salen con su madre—ambos niños hicieron puchero.

—Tía Johanna ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a nuestros padres solos?—ella sonrió tratando de aguantar la risa—¿no se aburrirán sin nosotros?—el pequeño pregunto con inocencia haciéndola reír.

—Créeme harán todo menos aburrase—el niño volteo a ver a su hermana mayor que se encogió de hombro.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntaron los niños al unisonó.

—¿Qué su madre no les enseño a guardar silencio?—ambos la miraron sin comprender.

Rodo los ojos mientras los tomaba de la mano—parece que ambos salieron a su padre—ellos rieron.

Finalmente llegaron a una parte del bosque, que estaba llena de arboles y animales, los niños miraban el lugar sin asombrarse en lo absoluto.

—Le voy a contar la historia de este lugar…—comenzó.

Los ojos azules de la niña se enfocaron en ella seguida por la mirada del niño haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran, ambos l miraron interés.

—¿De qué es la historia?—pregunto la niña mientras el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que su cabello negro se despeinara.

—De esperanza—una sonrisa creció en el rostro del pequeño.

—Hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía más o menos su edad mi hermano me trajo a esta parte del bosque, en donde había ocurrido un incendio…

Hace años Johanna se prometió contar la historia de su hermano a las nuevas generaciones, porque comprendió que esas palabras eran ciertas, la esperanza existía, estaba en los niños que corrían y jugaban sin preocuparse del mundo, los bebes que nacían, los nuevos árboles que crecían poco a poco, en cada sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña, en esas dosis de felicidad que ella y todos habían experimentado a pesar de lo ocurrido, porque a pesar de que tal vez las desgracias aun ocurrieran, de que cosas nuevas y horribles pasaran Johanna aprendió no perder nunca la esperanza, porque su hermano vivía en ella, en esa pequeñas cosas que no se notan pero están ahí, por eso Johanna volvió a ser feliz y a sonreír.


End file.
